Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for performing digital photolithography processes on one or more substrates on a movable stage, and more specifically to systems and methods for minimizing vibration of the movable stage.
Description of the Related Art
Photolithography is widely used in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices and display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Large area substrates are often utilized in the manufacture of LCDs. LCDs, or flat panels, are commonly used for active matrix displays, such as computers, touch panel devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, television monitors, and the like. Generally, flat panels may include a layer of liquid crystal material forming pixels sandwiched between two plates. When power is applied across the liquid crystal material, an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal material may be controlled at pixel locations enabling images to be generated.
Microlithography techniques are generally employed to create electrical features incorporated as part of the liquid crystal material layer forming the pixels. According to this technique, a light-sensitive photoresist is typically applied to at least one surface of the substrate. Then, instead of a mask, a pattern generator comprising multiple light sources exposes selected areas of the light-sensitive photoresist as part of a pattern with light to cause chemical changes to the photoresist in the selected areas. Exposure to light prepares these selected areas for subsequent material removal and/or material addition processes to create the electrical features on the surface of the substrate. During the exposure process, relative movement between the substrate and the light sources in a scanning motion may be used to produce the pattern. Resolution specifications for the display devices require precise movement in order to accurately form the pattern and vibration has a detrimental effect on accurate positioning of the light onto the photoresist.
In order to continue to provide display devices and other devices according to ever increasing resolution requirements, new apparatuses and methods are needed to precisely and cost-effectively create patterns on substrates, such as large area substrates.